Giovanile De Tierra Glace
by Fiariorlly
Summary: Kisah seorang anak remaja, dari tanah dingin pegunungan. Summary ngak mendukung tapi RnR pleaseee
1. Chapter 1

**Giovanile De Tierra Glace**

_Remaja Dari Tanah Dingin  
_

* * *

Sumarry: Kisah seorang anak remaja, yang mempunyai kekuatan super, dari tanah dingin pegunungan. Sumarry-nya ga mendukung, tapi RnR please ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Crossover: Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings

Disclamer: Harry Potter milik Mrs. J.K Rowling, sedangkan The Lord Of The Rings milik Mr. J.R.R Tolkien

'Bahasa Dark V'

'Bahasa Light T'

'Bahasa Netral L'

**(Arti Bahasa)**

"Bahasa Indonesia"

* * *

Chapter 1

Di sebuah pedesaan bernama Hogsmeade. Jauh di tepi hutan, di dekat sungai kecil, hiduplah 5 orang remaja laki-laki yang tinggal di sebuah rumah minimalis agak kecil, tapi nyaman. mereka mempunyai kekuatan super, yaitu Udara, Air, Tanah, Api, dan Salju. Remaja pertama, mempunyai postur tubuh tinggi, kulit putih, warna rambut biru dongker, dan bisa mengendalikan Udara. Namanya Alexander Lopen (OC), usia 17 tahun. remaja kedua, mempunyai postur tubuh sedang, kulit coklat muda, warna rambut pirang kuning, dan bisa mengendalikan Air. Namanya Merry Way, usia 16 tahun. Remaja ketiga, mempunyai postur tubuh sedang, kulit sawo matang, warna rambut coklat, dan bisa mengendalikan tanah. Namanya Pipin No, usia 15 tahun. Remaja ke empat, mempunyai postur tubuh tinggi jangkung, kulit putih pucat, warna rambut pirang platina, dan bisa mengendalikan Api. Namanya Draco Malfoy, usia 14 tahun. Remaja terakhir atau kelima, mempunyai postur tubuh pendek, kulit putih salju, warna rambut hitam, dan bisa mengendalikan Salju. Namanya Harry Potter, usia 13 tahun.

Saat ini mereka lagi berada di rumah. Sedang mengemaskan rumah. Ada yang membersihkan halaman depan dan halaman belakang (Harry), ada yang membersihkan rumah (Draco), ada yang mencuci piring (Pipin), ada yang mencuci baju (Merry), dan ada juga yang lagi memasak (Alex). Karena terlalu sibuk berkemas, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa dari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Sesosok bayangan yang menggunakan jubah berwarna hitam dengan sebuah tali warna kelabu, yang mengikat di lengan kirinya.

Sosok itu menyeringai saat melihat ke arah 5 remaja yang lagi bekerja di dekat rumah minimalis tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna rubby mengkilat-kilat bagaikan melihat mangsa. Dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara, setelah itu dia menjentikan jarinya yang mempunyai kuku panjang nan tajam. Tak menunggu waktu lama, ada sekitaran 10 sosok berjubah hitam tanpa tali yang mengikat di lengannya mendekat ke arah sang ketua (si pemanggil yang punya tali kelabu di lengannya) dengan kecepatan tinggi, mereka (10 sosok tersebut), mendarat di atas pohon oak, tempat berdirinya sang ketua. Setelah sampai dia atas pohon oak, 10 sosok tersebut, plus sang ketua memperhatiakan 5 remaja yang lagi sibuk tersebut dengan sadis.

Sang ketua berkata 'cevepavat tavangkavap meverevekava. Mavasiving-mavasiving duvuava ovoravang', **(Cepat tangkap mereka. Masing-masing dua orang)**. setelah sang ketua berkata, semua sosok tersebut turun dari pohon ke arah rumah minimalis tersebut. Saat mereka telah sampai di tanah, suara hentakan kaki mereka mengejutkan ke 5 remaja tersebut. Alex, remaja paling tua di antara ke 5 remaja tersebut langsung berlari keluar dari rumah, ke arah halaman belakang, di ikuti oleh ke 4 remaja lainnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini monster busuk", Alex berkata. Sang ketua menjawab sambil mendecih "Kami di sini, mau menangkap kalian, cih" 'Avapava yavang kavaliviavan tuvungguvu, cevepavat tavangkavap meverevekava' **(Apa ****yang kalian tunggu, cepat tangkap mereka). **Alex yang tau akan bahasa tersebut, memberi komando terhadap ke 4 remaja yang lain "Cepat pergi dari sini, aku akan mengalihkan mereka", "Tapi kak Alex" Harry berkata khawatir, "Cepat pergi!. Draco, bawa Harry pergi dari sini, dan jaga yang lainnya" Alex berkata, "Baik!" jawab Draco.

Ke 4 remaja tersebut pun lari ke arah desa, meninggalkan Alex yang melawan 10 makhluk gelap tersebut dengan menggunakan pedang Aria **(Pedang udara)**, sinar mentari yang mau tenggelam di ufuk barat, menyinari perkelahian antara Alex dan 10 sosok tersebut. Merry, yang sempat melihat kebelakang, mengetahui bahwa 10 makhluk gelap tersebut adalah Orc. Dan sang ketua, bernama Azog Orc. yang memerintahkan 10 Orc tersebut untuk menangkap mereka.

Sang ketua, Azog, yang mengetahui kalau 4 remaja yang lain kabur ke arah desa, memerintahkan kepada 8 Orc, yang lagi sibuk berkelahi dengan Alex, untuk menangkap 4 remaja yang lain. 'cevepavat tavangkavap meverevekava. Kavaliviavan beverduvuava, cevepavat sevelevesavaikavan sivi pevengevendavalivi uvudavarava. Yavang lavaivin, tavangkavap meverevekava beverevempavat' **(Cepat tangkap mereka. Kalian berdua, cepat selesaikan si pengendali udara. Yang lain, tangkap mereka berempat)**.

Segera saja, 8 Orc langsung mengejar ke empat remaja yang lain. sedangkan Alex, dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari 2 Orc tersebut. Tapi sayang beribu sayang, kepala Alex telah di pukul oleh gada sang ketua Orc, Azog. Alex, yang di pukul tersebut langsung pingsan. pedangnya terjatuh dari tangannya, dan dipatahkan oleh Azog. terus di lempar ke tengah hutan. Tapi, karena pedang Alex mempunyai kekuatan, pedang tersebut menghilang, dan kembali ke dalam kocek celana Alex. Kenapa bisa?, itu karena pedang Alex mempunyai kekuatan Indierto **(Kembali)**. tak hanya pedang Alex, pedang Fuoco **(Api) **punya Draco, pedang Acqua **(Air)** punya Merry, pedang Terra **(Tanah)** punya Pipin, dan pedang Neve **(Salju)** punya Harry, juga mempunyai kekuatan Indierto **(Kembali)**.

Draco, yang melihat kebelakang, mengetahui bahwa mereka di kejar 4 Orc, saat Draco berbalik, kepalanya telah di pukul oleh gada sang Orc, sebelum menutup mata, Draco melihat Harry, Merry, dan Pipin, di tangkap, dan di pukul kepalanya, walaupun ada pertahanan dari Pipin yang mengeluarkan pedang Terra, tapi sayang, kepalanya telah di pukul oleh gada sang Orc. satelah itu, Draco tak dapat melihat apa-apa lagi. Semuanya gelap. Draco pingsan.

'Cevepavat sevemuvuavanyava, savang Lovord tividavak suvukava mevenuvungguvu' **(Cepat semuanya, sang Lord tidak suka menunggu)**, perintah Azog Orc, mereka telah menangkap ke 5 remaja malang tersebut, dan siap membawa mereka ke kerajaan ScuroDark **(Kegelapan)**, di selatan.

Sesampainya di kerajaan ScuroDark. Ke lima remaja tersebut di bawa ke aula kerajaan, langsung menghadap ke arah raja Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort, yang sedang berbicara dengan Sauron, langsung melihat ke arah pintu aula kerajaan. Ia melihat kalau bawahan Sauron telah mendapatkan apa yang dia cari. 5 remaja laki-laki yang mempunyai kekuatan super. 'Myvy Lovord, kavamivi tevelavah mevendavatkavan avapava yavang kavau cavarivi' **(My Lord, kami telah mendapatkan apa yang kau cari), **Azog Orc berkata sambil menunduk dalam. Sauron tersenyum bangga, "kau berhutang padaku, kerajaan di bagian timur, hahaha" Sauron tertawa licik, Voldemort mendengus "baik-baik, ambillah. Tapi para Orc mu, harus siap saat ku perintahkan!", "Kenapa?, Apakah Death Eater mu tak cukup ha!" Sauron membalas licik, Voldemort tertawa "Bukan tak cukup, tapi mereka kurang banyak. Para Orc mu banyak sekali, tapi kurang kuat. Sedangkan para Death Eater ku, sedikit tapi kuat. Bila kita bersatu, kita bisa menguasai dunia, hahaha", Sauron memutar mata bosan "tetap sama seperti yang dulu, tapi, hahh..., ya sudahlah, kau boleh menggunakan Orc ku, tapi tak ada yang menguasai dunia. sudah cukup pusing aku mencari cincin penguasa itu, yang ternyata di ambil oleh makhluk gollum, dia menjijikan, menyabalkan, dan uhh..." Sauron mendecih jijik, "Ohh, kawanku, sudahlah sabar, yang penting cincin itu kembali lagi padamu, yaaa, walaupun cincin itu telah tenggelam di dasar kawah gunung berapi" Voldemort menenangkan, walaupun tidak benar-benar tenang, Sauron menghela nafas "Hahh, gara-gara gollum itu. Dia terjun ke kawah gunung dengan membawa cincinnya, hahh", "Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Ok ok, aku tak akan menguasai dunia" Voldemort berjanji, Sauron menatapnya curiga, tak percaya, tapi di biarkan saja,

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau membawa mereka ke sini?" Sauron bertanya, "Sebenarnya untuk memanfaatkan mereka, tapi saat kau bilang tidak usah menguasai dunia, aku jadi bingung" Voldemort bingung, Sauron menjentikan jari, tanda mendapatkan ide "Kita bisa menahan mereka, dan meminta imbalan kepada Light, gimana?", Voldemort berfikir keras "Tapi apa imbalannya?", "Gimana meminta tanah dingin di pegunungan Barat?" Sauron memberi saran, Voldemort berfikir keras "Tapi, bukankah tanah itu milik kerajaan Es, kita tak bisa memintanya", "Tapi, ada rumor yang beredar bahwa kerajaan Es tersebut di jaga oleh pihak Light" Sauron berkata senang, Voldemort berfikir "Baiklah, tapi kau menjamin apapun yang kau katakan", "Baiklah" Sauron memutar mata.

"Azog, bawa mereka kesini!" Voldemort berkata. Azog, yang dari tadi menunduk dalam, pun berdiri dan menyuruh bawahannya segera membawa para remaja menghadap langsung ke raja Lord Voldemort dan Lord Sauron. Voldemort memperhatikan kelima remaja tersebut dengan seksama, saat melihat ke arah Harry, Voldemort terpanah, kagum, sekaligus terpesona atas kemanisan yang di punyai Harry, seakan tak percaya, yang di lihatnya itu manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan super atau seorang dewi yang berubah menjadi seorang remaja laki-laki yang manis. Cukup lama Voldemort terpesona dengan kemanisan Harry, untung saja Sauron yang mengetahui Voldemort lagi terpesona langsung mengalihkan perhatian Voldemort dengan menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Dimana kau akan menahan mereka?", Voldemort yang baru sadar akan trans nya pun langsung menjawab dengan asal "Di kandang burung, ya di penjara lah, di mana lagi, danau hitam", "Yang benar, di penjara?, si manis yang kau tatap dari tadi, kau tahan di penjara, tidak di kamarmu saja? hahahaha" Sauron menggoda dan tertawa, Voldemort mendengus "Apa-apaan kau ini, tak ada yang manis di antara mereka, tapi yang cantik ada, hahahaha"

'Bavawava meverevekava keve pevenjavarava kevelavas savatuvu' **(Bawa mereka ke penjara kelas satu) **Sauron memerintah, "Oh, tidak-tidak, bawa mereka kepenjara utama, satu penjara satu orang, mengerti" Voldemort membantah, Sauron memutar mata bosan, 'Bavaiviklavah, lavakuvukavan yavang diviava suvuruvuh' **(Baiklah, lakukan yang dia suruh). **Segera saja para Orc yang memegang para remaja bergerak ke arah selatan kerajaan. Ke arah penjara utama, penjara termewah di kerajaan ScuroDark.

Alex, yang pertama kali bangun. Langsung mencari ke 4 remaja laki-laki yang lainnya. saat melihat ke belakang, Alex melihat bahwa Draco, Merry, dan Pipin sudah sadar. "Apa kalian baik-baik saja?" Alex bertanya, "Cukup baik, tapi agak pusing" Merry menjawab, "Baik-baik saja" Draco menyahut, "Hey.. Hati-hati dong! Sakit tau. oh,,, aku baik-baik saja Alex" Pipin baru sadar bahwa mereka masih di tahan oleh para Orc. Alex memberontak, tapi kepala bagian belakangnya masih sakit. Yang ada, saat Alex memberontak, dan menggerakkan tubuh, kepalanya makin tambah sakit dan pusing. "Oh,, sialan kau Azog Orc!" Alex mengumpat kasar, sambil menahan pusing.

"Dimana Harry?" Alex bertanya khawatir, "Dia ada di belakang, masih pingsan" Pipin menyahut. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Harry bangun sambil terengah, "Kak Pipin, dimana kita?" Harry bertanya sambil menggerakkan kepalanya. Pusing.

"Aku tidak tau. Kak Alex, kita di mana?" Pipin bertanya ke Alex, "Tunggu sebentar." 'Hevei Orcv, kavamivi avadava divi mavanava?' **(Hei Orc, kami ada di mana?) **Alex bertanya ke Orc menggunakan bahasa Dark. 'Kavaliviavan avadava divi keveravajavaan ScuroDark' **(Kalian ada di kerajaan ScuroDark) **sang Orc menjawab menggunakan bahasa yang sama. Alex terkejut, tapi dia langsung memberitahukan kepada 4 kawannya, "Kita berada di kerajaan ScuroDark. Kerajaan yang terletak dibagian selatan desa kita" Alex menjelaskan dengan nada yang rendah, "what..." keempat remaja yang lain berseru sambil terkejut.

Bagaimana tidak terkejut. Kerajaan ScuroDark, adalah kerajaan paling kejam, mengerikan dan menakutkan yang pernah ada. Bahkan lebih menakutkan dari pada melihat hantu. Mereka seperti iblis yang gentayangan, selalu meresahkan warga desa di mana pun tempat desa itu berada. Tapi, itu kisah zaman dulu, sekarang kerajaan ScuroDark telah rukun dengan kerajaan LumiereLight **(Terang/Baik)** dan kerajaan MirkwoodFee **(Netral/Peri). **Walaupun itu kisah lama, tapi kerajaan itu masih meninggalkan beberapa benda menakutkan pada masa jayanya. Ada rumor mengatakan bahwa kerajaan ScuroDark mengalah karena raja mereka, Sauron, telah lelah. Walaupun ada yang mengatakan, bahwa Sauron telah di ganti oleh seorang manusia ular dari tanah penyihir, bernama Voldemort. Tapi tak ada yang mengatakan bahwa rumor itu benar-benar ada, setiah hari rumor itu akan berubah. Makanya tak ada yang tau kerajaan ScuroDark di pimpin oleh siapa?. Semua hanya rumor, gosip. jadi hanya menjadi sebuah dongeng pengantar tidur anak yang nakal.

'Cevepavat mavasuvukavan meverevekava keve davalavam pevenjavarava' **(Cepat masukan mereka kedalam penjara) **Azog memerintahkan para bawahannya untuk memasukan ke lima remaja tersebut ke penjara utama.

"heii, apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Merry menggeretak, tapi sayang beribu sayang kelima remaja tersebut telah terkurung di dalam penjara utama yang mempunyai satu tempat tidur, bufet mini di samping tempat tidur, lampu yang mencukupi, kamar mandi yang bagus dan meja makan mini di tengah ruangan (bayangin penjara Loki, di film Thor). Yang sangat menakjubkan, setiap dinding terbuat dari kaca tebal yang tembus pandang. jadi, mereka tetap bisa melihat satu sama lain. Tapi, tidak ada jendela, yang ada ventilasi kecil di dinding paling atas penjara.

"Istirahatlah. Mungkin besok kalian akan di panggil oleh sang Lord. jangan membantah, kalian tidak bisa memberontak, apalagi menghancurkan sel pintu penjara. gembok dan sel nya terbuat dari besi yang tak mudah di hancurkan, dan pedang kalian telah aku buang ke jurang." Azog menyuruh ke lima remaja tersebut dengan nada bariton yang rendah. Ke lima remaja tersebut hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sekaligus capek. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa kepada yang di atas, untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Entah apalagi kejadian yang akan mereka alami besok. Mereka hanya mau beristirahat, sakit di kepala mereka suda masuk ke taraf buat pingsan. jadi mereka lebih memilih naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan menutup mata.

* * *

~TBC~

Fic Crossover, pertama ku, semoga kalian suka ^^. maaf kalau masih ada salah kata. jadi, tolong di **Review **pleaseee!


	2. Chapter 2

**Giovanile De Tierra Glace**

Remaja Dari Tanah Dingin

* * *

Sumarry: Kisah seorang anak remaja, yang mempunyai kekuatan super, dari tanah dingin pegunungan. Sumarry tidak mendukung, tapi RnR please ^^

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Fantasy

Crossover: Harry Potter and The Lord Of The Rings

Disclamer: Harry Potter milik Mrs. J.K Rowling, sedangkan The Lord Of The Rings milik Mr. J.R.R Tolkien

Warnings: Character OC, sedikit OCC, dan ada beberapa kata yang tak sesuai EYD

'Bahasa Dark V'

'Bahasa Ligth T'

'Bahasa Netral L'

**(Arti Bahasa)**

"Bahasa Indonesia"

* * *

Chapter 2

Matahari telah terbit di ufuk timur, memancarkan sinar dari bayang-bayang awan pagi, sinar nya menyinari ventilasi penjara utama. Alex, Yang sudah bangun dari tadi, hanya bisa menghela nafas sedih karena harus terkurung di penjara kerajaan ScuroDark. Ia terduduk di atas tempat tidur sambil merenung menyesal karena tak bisa menjaga ke empat remaja yang lain. Walaupun mereka bukanlah adik kandung Alex, tapi Alex telah menganggap mereka seperti keluarga, saudara, dan adik.

Menjadi yang tertua di rumah adalah hal berat bagi Alex, Dia harus bertanggung jawab atas ke empat remaja tersebut, harus pengertian dan tegas untuk mengajari ke disiplinan dan sopan santun terhadap mereka, dan yang paling membuat Alex gerah dan bosan adalah bila Ia disuruh memasak, walaupun sudah di coba beberapa kali, tapi tetap saja hasilnya selalu gosong dan terbakar. Gara-gara itu, dapur di rumah minimalis selalu hitam di bagian dinding di belakang kompor.

kalau mengingat dapur, Alex jadi ingat akan rumah minimalis, rumah nyaman di dekat hutan di tepi sungai, rumah yang kelihatan kecil tapi nyaman, rumah yang kelihatan sederhana tapi mempunyai kenangan yang banyak. entah apa kabar rumah tersebut, di tinggalkan dan di biarkan tanpa terkunci.

Kalau saja, kemarin Alex tidak terkena pukulan gada sang Orc, dan lebih fokus terhadap perkelahiannya, Ia pasti masih selamat dan bisa mengejar ke empat remaja yang sudah kabur ke desa, bukannya terduduk tak berdaya di dalam penjara sambil merenungkan sesuatu yang telah terjadi.

karena Alex terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran menyesalnya, Ia tak sadar bahwa ke empat remaja yang lain telah bangun dan sudah mandi, mereka sekarang lagi duduk di atas tempat tidur, sambil menghela nafas bosan dan sedih. Yang mereka pikirkan adalah bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya, apakah bisa keluar dari sini, atau di jadikan budak di kerajaan ScuroDark, atau yang lebih parah adalah otak mereka di cuci terus mereka di jadikan boneka yang jahat.

Mereka berpikiran seperti itu karena mereka tahu, bahwa mereka mempunyai kekuatan super yang sudah mengalir di nadi mereka, kecuali Harry, Dia baru datang ke rumah minimalis 2 minggu yang lalu, walaupun mereka berempat bisa merasakan kekuatan Harry, tapi bukan saat yang tepat memberi tahukan kepada Harry, bahwa Ia mempunyai kekuatan super, karena Harry belum cukup umur, usia yang cukup adalah 14 tahun.

Saat mereka lagi sibuk dengan renungan penyesalan, tiba-tiba pintu penjara terbuka, dan melihatkan lima orang berjubah serba hitam, dan membawa makanan, rupanya itu Death Eater, saat ini mereka di tugasi membawa makanan untuk para remaja di penjara. Para remaja hanya menghela nafas dan segera beranjak ke meja yang telah di sediakan makanan. setelah itu, kelima Death Eater, pergi meninggalkan kelima remaja di penjara. Setelah kelima Death Eater itu keluar dari dalam penjara, para Orc segera mengunci pintu penjara dengan gembok yang terbuat dari besi keras.

Makanan tawanan?, begitu yang terlintas di pikiran ke lima remaja tersebut. makanan sederhana seperti saat mereka makan di rumah minimalis. Nasi serta lauk pauk 4 sehat 5 sempurna. Dan yang membuat mereka bingung, adalah ini penjara atau restoran?, yang mereka ketahui tentang penjara adalah makanan yang tidak enak dan porsinya yang sedikit, kalau mau minum, air nya ada dikeran wastafel berkarat. begitulah yang terlintas di pikiran mereka kalau di tanya tentang makanan penjara.

Saat kelima remaja telah selesai makan, pintu penjara terbuka dan menampilkan kelima Death Eater yang tadi mengantarkan makanan, mereka mengambil piring sisa kelima remaja makan tadi, setelah itu pergi. Karena tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Alex dan Draco lomba push up di atas lantai, sedangkan Pipin dan Merry, mereka sedang mengobrol di balik dinding kaca, obrolan yang seru tentang kekuatan super mereka.

"Hey, Merry coba lihat,,, whuu,,,,, waoww,,, aduh,,duh,,duh" Pipin terjatuh saat mempraktikkan teknik berdiri di atas air, dan membuat Merry tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Coba lihat kekuatanku, hemmm,,,,hiyahhhh,,, DOOM... DOOOOMMM... DOO-GEDUBRAKM"

Merry telah membuat kamar penjaranya berantakan, gara-gara dia mempraktikan hentakan menghancurkan, dan gara-gara itu semua barang-barang di penjara, jadi berubah posisi, bufet terbalik, tempat tidur bergeser dari tempat seharusnya, dan meja makan patah jadi dua, untung bukan kaca dinding yang pecah, kalau iya, pasti sudah dilakukan oleh Merry dari tadi, dan gara-gara guncangan lokal tadi, Alex, selaku kakak paling tua, jadi ngomel-ngomel

"Merryyyyyyy!, sudah ku bilang jangan menggunakan kekuatan hentakan menghancurkan, kau membuat aku jadi salah menghitung push up ku!"

"Cih,,, merepotkan, ya sudah kita lomba ulang lagi Alex" Draco menenangkan, dengan gaya angkuh dan dinginnya

"Sorry, Alex, sorry, aku hanya mencoba apakah hentakan menghancurkan masih bisa berguna, rupanya masih bisa, walaupun tak bisa menghancurkan dinding kaca sih, hehehe" Merry tertawa canggung. Alex mulai melembut "Segera kemaskan dan betulkan perabotan yang rusak, nanti kalau dilihat sama penjaga, kau akan dimarahi", "Siap bos!" jawab Merry sambil hormat.

Saat Merry tengah sibuk berkemas dan membetulkan perabotan yang rusak, Harry bertanya kepada Draco "Err, Draco, bagaimana caranya Merry melakukan 'itu' sampai membuat kamar penjaranya jadi berantakan?" tanya Harry lirih, "Melakukan apa?" ulang Draco, karna suara Harry yang terlalu lirih, bahkan seperti berbisik, "Melakukan,, ehm, apa ya sebutannya?, Ehm, oiya, lompatan tadi, bagaimana caranya Merry bisa melakukannya?" tanya Harry girang, "Itu, err, itu... Tanya Alex aja" elak Draco, "Kenapa?" tanya Harry beserta puppy eyes emerald-nya, "Aku tak bisa menjawabnya" elak Draco lagi, walaupun kecewa, Harry akhirnya menyerah "Ya sudah".

"Kak Alex, kok Merry bisa melakukan lompatan tadi, yang mengakibatkan kamar penjaranya berantakan?" tanya Harry antusias kepada Alex, "Err, itu... Nanti kau akan mengetahuinya" sama yang seperti Draco lakukan, Alex mengelak dari pertanyaan Harry, "Yaaa, please dong kak, beritahu aku, pleaseee" mohon Harry beserta puppy eyes emerald-nya yang membuat ke empat remaja yang melihatnya jadi mencair.

Sambil menghela nafas dalam dan dengan berat hati, Alex mulai menjelaskan rincian kekuatan kepada Harry

"Jadi begini ceritanya. Pada zaman dahulu hiduplah 5 pendekar yang mempunyai kekuatan yang berbeda beda, kekuatan yang pertama adalah Udara, kekuatan ini bisa mengendalikan cuaca, kecuali cuaca bersalju, karena itu beda lagi. Kekuatan Udara dulunya bersemayam di tubuh kakek buyutku, saat kakek buyutku menikah sama manusia biasa, kakek buyutku mempunyai keturunan, dan terus menerus sampai keturunan terakhir, yaitu aku. dan sekarang aku bisa mengendalikan udara, walaupun belum bisa mengubah cuaca pada saat ini, yaa, karena aku masih belajar dan belum mahir benar."

Alex meminum air dan menghela nafas lagi untuk melanjutkan cerita

"Terus, kekuatan kedua adalah kekuatan Tanah, manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ini bisa mendengar langkah kaki sejauh 10.000 kilo meter, menggali tanah sampai ke inti bumi, dan membuat gempa bumi. kekuatan ini punya kakek buyutnya Merry, makanya sekarang dia bisa membuat tanah disekitarnya jadi bergerak seperti terkena gempa, dan bisa mendengar langkah kaki sejauh yang dia mau, walaupun Merry belum bisa menggali tanah sampai ke inti bumi, tapi Merry bisa menggali tanah dan membuat sebuah gundukan besar setiap kali dia berada ditanah, itu karena merry galinya kurang dalam."

Alex tersenyum saat mengingat Merry kejedut batu didalam tanah dan kecebur di air saat melompat keluar dari tanah, sedangkan Merry hanya memuatar mata bosan.

"oke, kekuatan yang ketiga adalah Air, manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ini bisa membuat air di sekitarnya surut atau membuat daerah di sekitar manusia tersebut banjir, yaa kalau dia mau. Terus manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ini bisa memanggil dewa air, Poseidon, tapi pada saat yang genting saja, seperti saat dewi Arwen yang memanggil kuda poseidon untuk mengusir bawahan Sauron. yaa, pokoknya untuk keadaan penting aja, dan keturunan yang mempunyai kekuatan ini adalah Lady Arwen, ibunya Pipin, dan Pipin sendiri. Pipin telah bisa membuat air menjadi surut dan banjir, bahkan Pipin telah bisa membuat panah air yang mengagumkan"

Alex memuji Pipin, sedangkan Pipin hanya tersenyum bangga, dan ketawa saat melihat wajah Merry yang merengut kesal karena selalu sial saat menggunakan kekuatan.

"Ada juga kekuatan Api, kekuatan ini hanya bisa membuat sesuatu seperti senjata perang, tapi tak bisa membuat alam membantu, karena alam tidak menyukai api. keturunan yang mempunyai kekuatan ini adalah Draco, saat ini Ia telah membuat 10 senjata api berbagai macam, dan bentuk. walaupun, salah satu senjatanya sangat berbahaya dan hampir membuat rumah minimalis terbakar 2 bulan yang lalu, tapi aku sangat bangga, karena Draco telah bisa menaklukkan kekuatannya hanya dalam 1 bulan. Sedangkan aku butuh waktu 5 bulan untuk bisa menaklukkan Udara, sedangkan Pipin dan Merry, mereka butuh waktu 10 bulan untuk menaklukkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing."

Alex tersenyum saat melihat ketiga remaja yang telah bisa menaklukkan kekuatan mereka masing-masing dengan bangga, sedangkan Draco, hanya memutar mata bosan saat mengingat kejadian rumah yang hampir terbakar itu.

"Dan yang terakhir,,, hegh" Alex menghela nafas" Adalah kekuatan Es atau Salju, manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ini, bisa membuat salju turun, atau membuat badai salju, makanya aku tak bisa membuat salju turun dengan tanganku sendiri. terus keturunan manusia yang mempunyai kekuatan ini, adalah kau, Harry." Kata Alex sambil mengakhiri ceritanya

Harry, yang baru tahu tentang kawan-kawanya yang mempunyai kekuatan hanya bisa terkejut, bahkan saat Ia mengetahui bahwa di nadinya ada kekuatan Es atau Salju, Harry hanya bisa speacless, dan terdiam beberapa saat. Karena keterdiaman Harry yang sangat tiba-tiba itu, membuat Alex khawatir. Khawatir, Harry akan takut dengan kekuatannya, dan khwatir Harry akanjadi gila dengan kekuatannya, atau yang lebih parah Harry membuat kekuatannya menjadi jahat. Oi Mak Ghost jangan sampai.

Karena terlalu lama terdiam dan membuat risih, akhirnya Draco mencoba menyadarkan Harry dari trans nya dengan cara menggedor dinding kaca kamar Harry "Hey, Harry, sadar dong, hey apakah kau takut?" tanya Draco penasaran, Harry yang sudah sadar dari trans nya karena gedoran kencang tadi pun hanya menjawab seadanya "Takut, sedikit. kak Alex, apakah kekuatan yang ada dalam diriku ini berbahaya?" tanya Harry takut kepada Alex, "Tidak, Harry tidak. Kekuatanmu tidak berbahaya, tenang saja, kau akan kami ajarkan dan arahkan setelah kita keluar dari sini" janji Alex kepada Harry, "Tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari dalam sini?" Pipin bertanya,

"Aku punya ide, terima kasih kepada kak Alex yang telah memberitahukan tentang kekuatan-kekuatan yang berada dalam tubuh kami, tapi aku perlu denah kerajaan ScuroDark untuk melancarkan misi ini" jawab Harry lancar, "Tapi bagaimana kita bisa mencari denah kerajaan ScuroDark?" tanya Draco, "I,, Itu, aku belum pikirkan, tapi-" saat Harry mau melanjutkan kata-katanya, Merry memotong perkataan Harry dulu.

"Sttt, ada yang datang" kata Merry sambil menajamkan telinganya, "Kearah kamar penjara Pipin?", "What,,, apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanya Pipin panik, "Pipin, santai, diam, tarik nafasmu, jangan khawatir, kami disini" Alex menenangkan, "Dia semakin dekat" kata Merry memperingatkan.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, seseorang membuka kamar penjara Pipin, seorang perempuan, berambut hitam keriting, dengan mata bak seorang pembunuh sadis. Ditangan kirinya ada sebuah karung berwarna cream tua, dan tangan kanannya berada didalam karung tersebut.

Saat tangan kanannya keluar dari dalam karung tersebut, wanita itu memegang sebuah gumpalan kain berwarna biru tua, dan langsung dilemparkan ke arah Pipin. Saat wanita tersebut mau pergi, Pipin bertanya "Apa ini?", "Itu bajumu, kalian di undang makan malam sama Dark Lord" jawab wanita tadi dengan suara cempreng nan serak.

Setelah itu, wanita tersebut membuka satu persatu pintu kamar penjara yang lain, dan memberi mereka baju, masing-masing satu. setelahnya, wanita tersebut pergi.

Baju punya Pipin berwarna biru tua, T-shirt, ada gambar air mancur di bagian depannya, celananya berwarna hitam panjang. Baju Merry berwarna hijau, T-shirt, dengan gambar bebatuan di belakang bajunya, celana Merry warna coklat panjang. Baju Alex berwarna biru muda, T-shirt, ada gambar pusaran angin di bagian belakang, celananya warna biru tua panjang. Baju Draco berwarna merah marun, T-shirt, ada gambar api kuning di depan bajunya, warna celana Draco abu-abu panjang. Sedangkan baju Harry, warnanya hitam, T-shirt, ada gambar awan salju di dada bagian kanan, warna celana Harry putih panjang.

Saat telah selesai berganti baju, Harry dan kawan-kawan, melihat diri masing-masing di dinding kaca, saat melihat ke arah tempat tidur, ada sebuah jubah panjang berlipat rapi. Punya Harry berwarna putih, punya Draco berwarna merah, punya Alex berwarna biru muda, punya Merry berwarna coklat, dan punya Pipin berwarna biru tua. mereka sdegera memakai jubah tersebut.

tak lama kemudian, pintu penjara pun terbuka. Setelah keluar dari kamar penjara, mereka di kawal oleh beberapa Orc, bahkan saat jalan pun tetap di kawal. Saat mereka melewati dinding dekat aula besar, Harry melihat denah kerajaan ScuroDark. Pas saat itu juga Harry dapat ide.

* * *

TBC

A/N: Sorry gw potong ceritanya sampai di sini, selanjutnya gw panjangin lagi dech.

Oiya, gw kasi bocoran untuk chapter depan, chapter depan Harry dan kawan-kawan akan keluar dari kerajaan ScuroDark, dan chapter depan harry ketemu sama penyelamatnya. dan ini bukan pair harry/voldie ya, yang mau tebak silahkan di review.

Di review ya, please... REVIEW... REVIEW... REVIEW...

okey, salam: TendangLempar Muach


End file.
